


Snowy Feathers

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Sastiel Creations Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mythology References, Original Mythology, Sirin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: When Castiel - a sirin with a caring heart - sees an injured traveller he helps him find his way to safety.





	Snowy Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sastiel Creations Challenge Round 2 on Tumblr. The theme for April was AU's and my prompt was Fairytale! 
> 
> Thank you to Solus and Aifos for help for brainstorming this idea (even if I did up changing my idea altogether ha) and thank you so to **adbgirl** and **eruthiawenluin** for the beta help as well!

The snow fell softly onto the ground in heavy clumps and Castiel frowned from his position in the tall tree. The night was downright frigid, he shivered. He was high enough that nothing would be able to attack him from here. Plus he enjoyed the seclusion the higher place in the trees offered.

Castiel stared below eyed the path in front of him - there were old forgotten footprints - now being buried under a layer of snow. He had watched people along this path many times. He enjoyed watching others along in this forest. Sometimes he even flew above those walking down this path, but he was careful to try to keep himself hidden. He had brownish feather over a layer of soft downy fur that was lighter coloured. It helped him to blend in the dark browns of the branches and bark in the woods.

There wouldn't be any travellers this late in the winter, especially this late at night. Castiel grumbled and shook himself slightly - nights like these were lonely and he still felt the harsh chill despite the extra insulation and protection. Castiel ruffled his feathers and puffed them out more and tucked his legs underneath his body as a particular cold gust of wind blew by.

Castiel jumped as a tree branch dropped a fresh clump of snow into his nest. He let out an angry screech as he batted away the offending snow with his wings. He wrapped himself more in the warm straw he collected for this cold night.

He often enjoyed when people dropped objects in the path -sometimes they were prized possessions like lockets and trinkets. Castiel enjoyed picking them up and sticking them in between the sticks and straw that made up his nest. He regarded the collection of things, his favourite was a shiny coin that shone a bright silver in the moonlight. He clutched it in his claws. Castiel kept the coin clamped in his claw - holding it brought comfort to him to him - especially on nights like these.

Castiel was a sirin - he wasn't supposed to hide. He was supposed to use his voice to call to weary travellers and lead them astray, lead them into danger. But his heart wouldn't let him. it. He'd left his family because of this - they all were much more fierce than he was. Often people went through this forest to avoid other creatures. Many sirins located themselves in dangerous areas, but Castiel felt much safer in these quiet woods. He was happier to settle in his soft nest and surround himself with interesting trinkets and things and stay hidden among the trees. Even if it was rather lonely, the solitude was oddly comforting.

Castiel flapped his wings and stretched. It was almost time for him to sleep and thankfully the snow had stopped falling as heavily. He shook the powdery snow from his head and picked a stray feather out of his side and wove it into the nest.

It was then that Castiel heard a crunch nearby - he stared in the direction of the noise. There were heavy footsteps in the new layer of snow. Castiel wrapped his wings around himself and sunk into the nest to hide and watch.

The stranger was quite tall and made slow uncoordinated footsteps. Castiel watched as the stranger limbed. The poor man was covered in blood dripping from a wound on his leg, as well a smaller wound on his forehead.

Castiel could practically see the glow of his soul from his perch - he watched in awe as he walked like a beacon through the cold night. The sirin had never seen someone so brilliant. He couldn’t resist and he spread his wings and flew down to the path. Castiel tilted his hand and landed on the snowy path, he shivered as the snow chilled his feet. The stranger jumped back - eyes wide.

Castiel felt self-conscious as the stranger's beautifully coloured eyes squinted at him, staring in wonder. He had never seen eyes that shade of hazel which was bright and somehow filled with blues browns and greens. He looked like he was lost. His eyes darted in confusion and Castiel noticed how far away they looked. His hair was shiny and Castiel wanted to use his hair for his nest, it was so soft and silky. and puffed his feathers and his heart fluttered nervously.

The weary traveller said something and Castiel felt bad he couldn't understand, it sounded like a faint buzzing. Castiel tilted his head again. He felt bad doing it but called loudly. His screech echoed through the air.

The stranger's eyes turned a cloudy faded blue. Castiel felt a pang of guilt, but he continued to sing quietly. He made small steps forward in the snow, opening his wings to balance knowing the stranger would fall behind.

Castiel was proud of his song; he had a beautiful voice that echoed through the trees. They made their way down winding paths covered in snow and foliage. There was no sound for miles except Castiel's voice and the cracking of branches. The injured man looked at him and followed closely behind - his stare empty.

Castiel stopped his song and the man in front of him blinked harshly and stumbled forward a bit, almost tripping in the snow. Castiel watched as his head whipped around madly in confusion until he spotted Castiel and their eyes met - his eyes blinked in surprise. He looked around and his face lit up as he spotted that town nearby.

The man looked at him and spoke and the sirin. Castiel tilted his head in confusion - he wished he could understand the stranger’s language. He turned gave a small wave and Castiel watched as he descended down the hill and towards the town nearby

The man looked back at him. Castiel could see his soul glow with a bright happiness and Castiel knew he was thankful and his heart glowed in response. He even ruffled his feathers from the tree. He watched as the stranger with the brown hair and pretty eyes made his way down the hill and towards the town nearby. Castiel hoped now he would make it safely to wherever he was going.

Castiel opened up his wings and flew back to his nest. He settled in more, staring at his treasures and the coziness of his nest. He already missed the pretty stranger, but he let the sadness pass. He was happy to help someone so bright, even if he missed him.

He shifted himself in the nest, in his nest and felt even warmer -despite the air being severely chilly- It warmed his heart from having been able to help someone else who had lost their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes sirins are usually female, but Castiel is male. I definitely _loosely_ based this off Russian mythology, while changing a few things!
> 
> Also I accidentally confused the mythology/spelling (my bad), Castiel is actually a **Sirin** (a bird human hybrid based on Russian mythology) and _not_ a **Siren** (a mermaid type creature based on Greek mythology).
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://flightoftheseraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
